Dragon's Clan (ON holdRewriting)
by xXNapkinNekoXx
Summary: Human!Dragon!Toothless. Hicca left Berk when she saw that she wouldn't be able to spot the Red death by herself but soon she found something else that she would look forward to; Family. But when she helps a Berk ship against a Pirate ships, she soon regrets helping them as they followed her soon finding out who the masked Nighfury rider really is. (Old name;The dragon rider leader)
1. News

**The rewritten view is now being posted, I deleted all the other one so this will be the frist 'chapter'/ page that pops up when clicked on.**

New Summary:

Female!Hiccup. Human!Dragon!Toothless. Hicca left Berk when she saw that she wouldn't be able to spot the Red death by herself but soon she found something else that she would look forward to; Family. But when she helps a Berk ship against a Pirate ships, she soon regrets helping them as they followed her soon finding out who the masked Nighfury rider was.


	2. Prologue

**Rewritten chapter one, I'm completely changing some things so I hope you like them. Just a quick note, the updates wont be as soon as this one just so you know.**

**i've taken down all the other chapters as well now.**

**Anyway carry on,**

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

A black figure zipped across the sky, in closer look it was a dragon -not just any, oh no, it was a Nightfury. On top of the Nightfury was a figure. It was leaning against it, making it easier so there was less force against them.

"Ohhhha!" The figure shouted out in glee. As the figure sat up it let you see what it was wearing. It was dresses in full battle armour. You could tell that the figure was female as her chest stuck out sightly for breastplates which was black with hooks holding the armour piece together. Her right shoulder pad has simple dragon face on it, similar to the one that was on the dragon's fin. The rest of her armour is brown with black straps wrapped around.

Her helmet is black, with crown mouth covering. The holes in it are big enough to only show her eyes. The top of the helmet has spike on top, resembling that of a dragon's back.

The Nightfury rolled to the side before standing out again, dropping suddenly going under a Thnderdrums wings. Once out from under the wing the pair shot up into the sky – to the cloud.

They lowered slightly so they flew just under the clouds, the pair were just about to turn back when they spotted black smoke, shouting and screams.

"Come on Toothless, lets see what's going on." The now named dragon -Toothless- nodded and cooed.

"**I was thinking that same thing, Hicca, love." **Toothless barrel rolled before shooting froward towards where the smoke was coming from.

As they got closer Hicca spotted that four ships were fighting, one was on fire -she knew that it was a pirate ship- and she paled when she saw the other two ships.

They had Berk's flag on, she licked her suddenly dry lips before talking. "Okay, Toothless, as much as I don't want to do this... we going to help the Berkers ships."

Toothless nodded, giving his screech. They shot downwards toward the pirate ships.

"Wait." They got closer, before Hicca shouted, "Now!" Toothless shot a Plasma Blasts at the ship, they shot past in a blur to the eye.

The remaining pirate ships crew screamed for their lives, knowing they would not live any longer. Toothless turned sharply as Hicca switched the fake fin letting Toothless know silently what to do.

The flew in a circle around the Bark ships, the crew of the ship holding weapons ready to fire if needed.

Toothless stopped, flapping his wings to keep them in the air. They stopped in front of the first ship that Hicca saw had her father -Stoick on. Well he was no longer her father, merely a man she shared blood with.

"Can you land on the front of the ship, Bud?" Toothless looked back at her.

"**Are you sure?" **Nodding in response letting the dragon know what she wanted.

Slowly lowering himself making sure to be able to fly away quickly if needed. He landed on the side letting his tail wrap around the dragon's head on the boat.

It was silent for what seemed like hours but merely moments before the chief spat, "We did not need the help of anyone let along someone who works with a beast like that."

Hicca narrowed her eyes at the man who she shared blood with, how dare he! She glowed, making some of the Viking jump, it sounded like a dragons growl.

"You should count your self lucky that we helped you, Viking." She spat back. "You are in the middle of no where and if your ship was damaged your would have been stuck, left to _die._"

Stoick moved forward, grabbing a spear. How dare that person speak to him like that! He through the spare at Hicca, Toothless had no time to react but that was no need.

Gasps escaped the mouths of Vikings on the ship. Stoick stared in shock and horror as the Spear stopped inched before hitting the person. It glowed a green, before dying out and the weapon dropped the the floor making a _'clank'_ sound.

Hicca's lowered her hand, a smirk danced on her lips behind the mask. They hadn't seen that coming yet, she doubted they even knew what it was, she mused to herself.

"Witchery!" Several Vikings shouted.

...

Or not.

Toothless growled before taking of into the sky and headed north without a second thought.

"Quickly follow them!" The pair had barely hear what they had said.

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

Hicca ripped of her helmet as she climbed off Toothless, letting him transform into his human form.

"Hey it's okay." Toothless brought Hicca into a hug which Hicca returned by wrapping her arms around his neck. Toothless pecked her lips.

Once they had pulled away, Hicca pulled of her gloved showing a golden brown metal ring on her finger in the middle was a green diamond.

Hicca opened her mouth to sat something but was cut of her a young voice,

"Mama! Papa!"

The couples face lit up as they turned to see a young girl with long black hair that was pulled back into a braid, she had bright acid green eyes with pale skin.

Toothless knelt down as she ran into his arms, he lifted her up wrapping his arms around her little waist.

"Kaida! Hows our little dragon." Hicca grinned as she joined in on the hug.

"I'm gowd! Ante Blaws was helping meh do myh hair ready for bwed!"

The adults chuckled. Hicca kissed Kaida's forehead replying with, "Does this mean we get to put you to bed?"

Kaida's eyes lit up nodding, "Wes!" She giggles as the three made there way back into the mountain.


End file.
